In drilling or operating wells for hydrocarbon extraction, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid in drilling and operating the well more efficiently. The physical conditions inside the wellbore can be monitored to ensure proper operation of the well. A wellbore is a challenging environment, with temperatures that can approach 150 degrees C. (302 degrees F.), 175 degrees C. (347 degrees F.), or even 200 degrees C. (392 degrees F.), and pressures that can approach 25 kpsi (172 MPa, or about 1700 atmospheres), or even 30 kpsi (207 MPa, or about 2000 atmospheres). There is ongoing effort to develop systems and methods that can allow for more flexibility in making measurements and collecting data downhole, without significant loss of precision in systems and techniques to communicate efficiently downhole at a well site.